1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply plug structure, and more particularly to a power supply plug structure for a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional notebook computer in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 primarily comprises a computer body 10, a box-shaped voltage processing member 11, and an extension plug 12 having two prongs 13. However, the voltage processing member 11 and the extension plug 12 are exposed outward of the computer body 10, thereby taking up much space. In addition, the prongs 13 are fixed on the extension plug 12 and cannot be folded so that the prongs 13 will occupy space and are easily worn out.